Dry eye, also known generically as keratoconjunctivitis sicca, is a common ophthalmological disorder affecting millions of Americans each year. The condition is particularly widespread among post-menopausal women due to hormonal changes following the cessation of fertility. Dry eye may afflict an individual with varying severity. In mild cases, a patient may experience burning, a feeling of dryness, and persistent irritation such as is often caused by small bodies lodging between the eye lid and the eye surface. In severe cases, vision may be substantially impaired. Other diseases, such as Sjogren's disease and cicatricial pemphigoid manifest dry eye complications.
Although it appears that dry eye may result from a number of unrelated pathogenic causes, all presentations of the complication share a common effect, that is the breakdown of the pre-ocular tear film, which results in dehydration of the exposed outer surface and many of the symptoms outlined above (Lemp, Report of the National Eye Institute/lndustry Workshop on Clinical Trials in Dry Eyes, The CLAO Journal, volume 21, number 4, pages 221-231 (1995)).
Practitioners have taken several approaches to the treatment of dry eye. One common approach has been to supplement and stabilize the ocular tear film using so-called artificial tears instilled throughout the day. Other approaches include the use of ocular inserts that provide a tear substitute or stimulation of endogenous tear production.
Examples of the tear substitution approach include the use of buffered, isotonic saline solutions, aqueous solutions containing water soluble polymers that render the solutions more viscous and thus less easily shed by the eye. Tear reconstitution is also attempted by providing one or more components of the tear film such as phospholipids and oils. Phospholipid compositions have been shown to be useful in treating dry eye; see, e.g., McCulley and Shine, Tear film structure and dry eye, Contactologia, volume 20(4), pages 145-49 (1998); and Shine and McCulley, Keratoconjunctivitis sicca associated with meibomian secretion polar lipid abnormality, Archives of Ophthalmology, volume 116(7), pages 849-52 (1998). Examples of phospholipid compositions for the treatment of dry eye are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,651 (Shah et al.), 4,370,325 (Packman), 4,409,205 (Shively), 4,744,980 and 4,883,658 (Holly), 4,914,088 (Glonek), 5,075,104 (Gressel et al.), 5,278,151 (Korb et al.), 5,294,607 (Glonek et al.), 5,371,108 (Korb et al.) and 5,578,586 (Glonek et al.). U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,988 (Mautone et al.) discloses phospholipid drug delivery systems involving phospholipids, propellants and an active substance.
Another approach involves the provision of lubricating substances in lieu of artificial tears. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,537 (Guo) discloses the use of a lubricating, liposome-based composition, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,807 (Hu et al.) discloses compositions containing glycerin and propylene glycol for treating dry eye.
Although these approaches have met with some success, problems in the treatment of dry eye nevertheless remain. The use of tear substitutes, while temporarily effective, generally requires repeated application over the course of a patient's waking hours. It is not uncommon for a patient to have to apply artificial tear solution ten to twenty times over the course of the day. Such an undertaking is not only cumbersome and time consuming, but is also potentially very expensive. Transient symptoms of dry eye associated with refractive surgery have been reported to last in some cases from six weeks to six months or more following surgery.
Aside from efforts directed primarily to the alleviation of symptoms associated with dry eye, methods and compositions directed to treatment of the dry eye condition have also been pursued. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,434 (Lubkin) discloses the use of sex steroids, such as conjugated estrogens, to treat dry eye conditions in post-menopausal women; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,572 (MacKeen) discloses the use of finely divided calcium ion compositions to stimulate pre-ocular tear film production; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,773 (Gressel et al.) discloses the use of microfine particles of one or more retinoids for ocular tissue normalization.
Some recent literature reports suggest that patients suffering from dry eye syndrome disproportionately exhibit the hallmarks of excessive inflammation in relevant ocular tissues, such as the lacrimal and meibomian glands. The use of various compounds to treat dry eye patients, such as steroids [e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,912; Marsh, et al., Topical nonpreserved methylprednisolone therapy for keratoconjunctivitis sicca in Sjogren syndrome, Ophthalmology, 106(4): 811-816 (1999); Pflugfelder, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,607], cytokine release inhibitors (Yanni, J. M.; et. al. WO 0003705 A1), cyclosporine A [Tauber, J. Adv. Exp. Med. Biol. 1998, 438 (Lacrimal Gland, Tear Film, and Dry Eye Syndromes 2), 969], and 15-HETE (Yanni et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,166), has been disclosed.
Fused pyridazine derivatives, including 2-[6-[[3-[4-(diphenylmethoxy) piperidino]propyl]amino]imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-2-yl]2-methylpropionic acid dihydrate (“TAK427”), are disclosed as useful in the treatment or prevention of asthma, allergic conjunctivitis, allergic rhinitis, chronic urticaria or atopic dermatitis in U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,740. TAK-427 is reported to inhibit allergic dermal inflammation in a guinea pig model of eczema. TAK-427 has not been reported to be useful in the topical treatment of dry eye.